Discovery
by gedatsu-kitteh
Summary: The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed.ZADRish


**AN:** Sooo... this could be a ZADR if you squint real hard.

**Discovery**

By Gedatsu-Kitteh

_"The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed." --Albert Einstein _

In comparison with space Earth was always percieved to have been handed the short end of the stick. Earth lacked the infinite ebony abyss; the spark that ignited all the wonder and amazment in the many hearts that took the time to lift their gaze to the stars and wonder. Everything out there was so unpredictable and unknown testing the curiosity of those ambitious hearts who dared to ask the questions and held the audacity to search for answers. Yes, the only reason Earth paled in comparison to space, was that it's mysteries had already been solved. Its many discoveries were laid out in black and white text hanging upon the dusty shelves of libraries only to see the sunlight when students were cramming for their final exams.

But to Zim... Earth was just like space. People were just as unpredictable and just as diverse as the many meteors and alien races. And to his displeasure he discovered the human soul was just as deep, just as endless, just as dark and just as obviously simple, no one could find the answer. He thought of the young Earth children and how breath taking a starry sky could be, as he felt his own heart leap to his throat as his own living breathing mystery shed a bit more light revealing the labarynth before him. Dib: the brightest star Earth had to offer, and Zim's most intracate mystery.

Over the years his mystery's burning passion seemed to dwindle and his strength and determination crumbled under the weight of his peers. There was nothing Zim could do but sit and watch as nature took her course. It was beautiful and disturbing to watch all at the same time. To behold your biggest most complex mystery reduced to almost nothing had that kind of affect on someone. It was a bit insulting to Zim, how something he'd labored over for years, something he thought had an unbreakable spirit, could be destroyed by as little as the sweep of the wind. The years of imposible loops and knots unwravled and fell before his feet by something as simple as the tugging of a loose end. How very frustrating. Earth really was just like space. Mysteries, once solved, were no longer mysteries and the wonder and amazment was snuffed out like a campfire. Without the mystery, without the unknown Earth and space were exactly the same. Everything was the same.

Knowlege was painful and the truth was unbearable. Zim knew this. And so Zim did what Zim did best: he blocked it out; he played the oblivious alien deep in denial. But there were those times spent in solitude where he allowed himself to come face to face with reality, and he wondered. Why did Dib stress such importance in finding the truth? Why did he hold such a great desire to open everyone's eyes? He was the brightest star, sheding light where ever he went. He was so foolish and blind... and so bright and beautiful, Zim couldn't burst his bubble. Or maybe it was because Zim was so in denial protected by his lies and _own_ imaginary bubble, that he couldn't even admit to himself the harsh facts of life:

_The stars that burned the brightest, were always the stars to die the fastest._

And when Zim's bright little star disapeared into the infinite ebony abyss, he found _himself_ amidst the darkness and nose to nose with reality's mirror. He'd been meandering for so long, then finally following the light of another, one so bright all the stars in the universe could never measure up. He was lost and blind, alone and empty. And that was when Zim made another discovery: the life of something so seemingly insignificant makes the most powerful impressions, and in death leaves behind the most painful scars.

End.

_AN: Well that was depressing. This needs to be edited but... i'm too lazy xP R&R!!_


End file.
